


Just In Case

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, basically crack actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro is accidentally late for a morning inspection because he spent too long snuggled up with Keith. His commander isn't super thrilled about it.





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> So I work with a guy who was in the Navy and this is a retelling of one of those classic "no I swear it happened to a friend of a friend's buddy in basic!" stories. I'm 100% sure it's fake, but it was hilarious so I had to do it with a Sheith spin.

Waking up with Keith curled against him, messy hair tickling his nose, and gentle dawn light streaming through his window was normally Shiro’s absolutely favorite way to wake up. Once the butterflies in his chest died down and his conscious mind took over, however, he closed his eyes with a groan before scrabbling for his phone. 6:23. Inspection was at 0630. He was officially going to be late for the first time in his life. Keith must have accidentally turned his alarm off in his sleep. He wanted to be mad, but looking at Keith's soft smile as he slept quickly quelled any negative emotion in his heart. He couldn't stop himself from placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting out from under the covers and hastily grabbing his uniform. 

Keith stirred and blinked, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Mmm… Kashi? Come back.” In the middle of fastening his belt, Shiro looked over and smiled at the boy on the bed. He finished the clasp and knelt on top of the covers, wrinkles be damned. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, he murmured “Can't, baby, I'm already late. I'll see you tonight.” There was almost nothing he could do to resist as Keith pulled him a little closer, held on a little longer. “I'll be back by 5. Promise.” He whispered into Keith's lips. “Mmm, you better.” Keith answered, giving him one last kiss before he had to pull himself away from the warm bed. 

At least he'd had the good sense to iron everything the night before, so getting in uniform and running out the door was quick. He'd taken the two minutes to brush his teeth and quickly comb his hair, but a shower had been out of the question. As he sprinted across the field to the spot his squad was already lined up being inspected, he prayed that his deodorant was holding up. Coming to attention at the end of his file, he willed his breath to come in evenly. 

“Shirogane! Why thank you for joining us this morning, lieutenant.” Shiro held back a cringe and kept his eyes facing forward as the commander got into his face. “You're welcome, sir!” Shiro replied, to some snickering from his fellow officers. They were silenced abruptly with a sharp look from the imposing figure bearing down on Shiro. 

“This is the first time I've ever seen you late, lieutenant. Did you have a hot date last night or something?” The strong odor of mint toothpaste mixed with black coffee was assaulting all of his senses but responding to a superior officer's question was deeply ingrained in him. “I don't like to kiss and tell, sir!” A few more involuntary snickers met his reply and were hushed with the same glower. The commander pulled at the collar of his uniform shirt and tutted at the purpled and abraded skin there. Shiro closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath. 

“For the first time in your career, you show up late, stinking of sex, covered in hickeys, and smart mouth a superior officer. I gotta ask, lieutenant, is she worth it? Bein up here getting humiliated in front of your whole squad?” Without missing a beat, Shiro replied, “Sir, yes, sir!” God help him, he actually meant it. He'd get yelled at all day if it meant waking up with Keith and sharing those precious, tender moments that he knew he'd always cherish.

The commander crossed his arms and stared down at Shiro as he fought to keep himself standing tall and straight at attention. “So, what's she like then, lieutenant? She a tall, leggy, blonde who rocks your little world?” Shiro gulped and didn't respond. “I asked you a question, airman!” Alarm bells rang in every part of his brain, he had no idea how he was getting out of this without a handful of demerits and at least a 5 mile penalty run. Might as well go for broke. “Short, leggy, brunette, actually. Sir.” He answered, still at appropriate volume, but with none of the normally accompanying confidence he usually had. The commander let out a short bark of a laugh. “Well what's her name, son? Scarlet? Jasmine? Tallulah?” Shiro closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. “It's uh… it's Keith, sir.” 

The man laughed until he doubled over slightly, clutching at his sides. “God damn it, Shirogane. Nobody's made me laugh like that in years.” He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and quickly fell back into a scowl. “But you're still late and your uniform is a wreck. Push up position, lieutenant. You stop when I'm tired.” Shiro immediately dropped to his hands and tip toes, barked out a clipped, “Sir, yes, sir!” and began to do pushups as the rest of his squad's inspection continued.

A few more junior officers joined him in the mud for various infractions as the inspection went on. By the time it was over, his arms were shaking, and his face was covered in sweat. Imagining the evening he'd spend curled around Keith as he studied helped him get through the worst of it. As soon as he was dismissed for simulator training, he set an extra alarm on his phone for 0500 the next morning. Just in case.


End file.
